


Warm Woolen Mittens

by fiendishkitty



Series: My Favorite Things [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen muses about Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Woolen Mittens

I promise you, I’m not as shallow as I sound. There are lots of things about Jared that I adore and like.

For instance, when we’re at conventions. He’s the best guy ever to do cons with. He laughs. He jokes. He gets involved with the crowd. He brings me out of my shell in ways that no one else can. He also watches my back while we’re there. Takes the attention off of me when he can tell that I've reached my limit. Calms me down when I get shaky and the nerves hit before and after interviews. I’m so grateful for him in those moments.

Also, when we’re home is good. Pretty damn good. Sometimes we order in, but usually we make dinner together. Not that either one of us can really cook. Jared is really good at steak and salad. My thing is spaghetti. We roll around in the yard with the dogs. We play video games. (By the way, I don’t care what he says. I do not “pout like a girl” when I lose.) We watch movies. Make out on the couch for hours before moving to the bedroom where we can shut the door to cold dog noses in awkward places.

The thing that makes me sound shallower than a puddle after only five minutes of rain. The thing that I like the most. It’s when we work out together. Or, more accurately, watching him work out.

It starts out innocently enough. Run a couple of times around the block then go into the little gym we have set up in the basement. That’s where his shirt comes off and the weights come into play. Oh, the weights. The man can bench press 220 with little to no effort. It’s so fucking hot, watching him press, dead lift and curl. Then there’s sit ups, which are followed by push ups. By the time he gets to chin ups, I’m barely exercising myself and am so hard it hurts. More often than not, our workouts end in hot sweaty sex on the closest flat surface we can reach. Christ, I love watching him work out.

That’s my favorite.


End file.
